Eyes Open
by childofthe90'shpgeek
Summary: Songfic about the song eyes open and how I felt it related to the Hunger Games


**Everybody's waiting**

**Everybody's watching**

**Even when you're sleeping**

**Keep your ey-eyes open**

I never wanted this. To go to these games. I had a life. A family. Now I, 15 year old Marisa am forced to play their games. The Hunger Games. Were everyone watches you die. They always watch you.

**The tricky thing**

**Is yesterday we were just children**

**Playing soldiers**

**Just pretending**

**Dreaming dreams with happy endings**

**In backyards, winning battles with our wooden swords**

**But now we've stepped into a cruel world**

**Where everybody stands and keeps score**

It really wasn't to long that me and my sister, my sweet little Madhu and I were steeling carrot sticks from under our mother's nose. Not a care in the world. Then I got reaped. Now I steal because my life depends. It's sick really that the capital enjoys this game. That they don't mind families being ripped apart.

**Keep your eyes open**

This is a game were there's no rest.

**Everybody's waiting for you to breakdown**

**Everybody's watching to see the fallout**

**Even when you're sleeping, sleeping**

**Keep your ey-eyes open**

**Keep your ey-eyes open**

**Keep your ey-eyes open**

5, 4, 3, 2, 1, The gong sounds. In the capital they are all waiting for the blood. I run. I'm fast and smart. Smart and fast enough to get a 5 in training. Smart and fast enough to run quickly towards the cornucopia grab a few things and run to the woods. The days wear on and I rarely sleep. I steal food from the Careers stash. That is until Fire Girl blows it up. But I can still live. I know the plants and herbs well enough to live.

**So here you are, two steps ahead and staying on guard**

**Every lesson forms a new scar**

**They never thought you'd make it this far**

**But turn around, oh they've surrounded you**

**It's a showdown, and nobody comes to save you now**

**But you've got something they don't**

**Yeah you've got something they don't**

**You've just gotta keep your eyes open**

The Feast. I was the smartest. Direct confrontation isn't what I do. I was two steps ahead of everyone else I hind in the cornucopia till dawn when the table rose up I grabbed the bag labeled 5 and ran for it. Feast were always bloody. I could stay and watch the show. Ever since they announced two can go home I have been on on my toes. I am no longer important to them. The Capital. The contenders are 2 and 12. Maybe 11. He is strong enough for two. But me, I wasn't even supposed to get this far. But I did. I have something they don't. I'm smarter than the rest. Right?

**Everybody's waiting for you to breakdown**

**Everybody's watching to see the fallout**

**Even when you're sleeping, sleeping**

**Keep your ey-eyes open**

**Keep your ey-eyes open**

**Keep your ey-eyes**

Two more gone. The girl from 2 and boy from 11. I can't sleep anymore. Everyone is watching, waiting for me to lose it. I have to watch my back, keep my eyes open.

**Keep your feet ready**

**Heartbeat steady**

**Keep your eyes open**

**Keep your aim locked**

**The night goes dark**

**Keep your eyes open**

I'm hungry. I live off berries and roots. I hear a twig snap. I steady my heartbeat and hide behind a tree. It's twelve. The boy tribute. Fire Girl must be hunting. I know she can hunt. 12 is gathering food. He moves down towards the river. He leaves some cheese, apples, and dark berries. Are those even safe I think? Well Fire Girl is smart. So am I. I run in and out. I grab some berries and cheese. I'm so hungry. I try not to eat all the cheese at once.

**Everybody's waiting for you to breakdown**

**Everybody's watching to see the fallout**

**Even when you're sleeping, sleeping**

Place a berry in my mouth. Tastes sour. I chew. Not bad. Maybe people in the capital will see what I can do. Steal others food even though they were so near to it.

**Keep your eyes open **everything is getting fuzzy

**Keep your eyes open **Am I sick?

**Keep your eyes open **I can't keep my eyes open.

**Keep your eyes open **I can't, I can't, I can't


End file.
